A Christmas Story
by DM2012
Summary: A Christmas Story of romance and hurt/comfort between Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata
1. First Day

Sorry if u find it kind of cheesy, but it's my first fan fiction. hope you enjoy reading...the next chapters will come...if u like please review

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, i don't own the world, but i own the story

A Christmas Story

On Christmas Eve:

"_Why? Why did you have to do this? I can't understand why you hate me so much?" _said naruto, crying, while kneeling in front of Konoha Christmas tree.

3 days before Christmas:

Naruto was walking happily through Konoha and he was hoping to find Sakura so he can ask her if she will go with him to the Konoha Christmas Festival on Christmas Eve. After searching for 20 minutes, he found her talking to Ino at her shop. Naruto got closer to the shop so he can hear what the girls are talking about.

"_So, Ino what will you do on Christmas Eve?" _said Sakura with mixed feelings knowing that with sasuke gone she is alone.

"_Shikamaru invited me to the festival, so I was thinking going with him." _said Ino with hearts instead of eyes.

"_I see that you love Shikamaru very much." _said Sakura with a tear in her eye.

_What's wrong? _asked Ino surprised to see Sakura crying for the first time since first grade._ "You still have Naruto."_

"_Yeah, but he doesn't love me, he loves Hinata, after the incident with Pain he can't live without knowing if Hinata is well." _said Sakura without knowing that Naruto was behind her making signs to Ino to not give his position out.

"_So, do you love him? _asked Ino bluntly, making Naruto to stop and stare with wide eyes at her.

"_Love who?" _asked Sakura puzzled.

"_Naruto of course." _said Ino watching them turn red in synch.

"_Of course I love him." _making Naruto's ears twitching. _"As a friend and teammate, but I think that if I'll love him for real, our relationship will tear apart, and I don't want this to happen, not after what happened to Sasuke." _said Sakura blushing.

"_Turn around." _said Ino

When she turned around a saw Naruto standing behind her, hearing every word that she said, she started crying and ran out of the store.

"_Sakura!" _shouted Naruto hoping that she will stop. But she didn't stop till she got home and tucked under the her pink blanket.

Later that evening Naruto tried calling Sakura but to no avail. He went to her house, but her mother answered, saying that Sakura isn't felling very well. Seeing that he can't see Sakura, he went to Hinata, who, after the Pain Incident, wasn't shy around Naruto anymore, and he always went to her when he had problems, without Neji knowing that. She left the windows to her room open, knowing that Naruto will come to talk random things with her.

When he got there, the room was empty so he sat on the couch waiting for Hinata to return. After a while he heard two people coming to the room. With his keen sense of hering, he knew that he got to hide because Neji was coming with Hinata. They were arguing.

"_I told you that I love Naruto. What can't you understand from this words?" _said Hinata very angry.

"_I can't understand why do you love him. He's Kyuubi's vessel and he's an idiot and you are the heir of the great Hyuga clan" _said Neji with his arrogant face, making Naruto to get out of the closet and punch Neji straight through a wall.

At the sight of this, hinata remain speechless and told Naruto to meet in the park in 30 minutes.

After 30 minutes was gone he was witing for Hinata in the park. When she arrived, he was sitting on a bench and was very sad.

"_What's wrong?" _asked Hinata with a smile on her face.

"_I've just punched your cousin in the face and I can't believe what Sakura told me, or actually told Ino, I've just heard what she was saing." _said naruto with mixed feelings.

"_About my cousin, don't be worried, he said that you still have a great punch" _said Hinata while Naruto smirked._ "But what was Sakura sain that made you so worried?" _said Hinata puzzled.

"_She said that if she tell me that she loves me, our relationship will tear apart." _said Naruto while Hinata remained, again, speechless.

"_This can't be happening, I thought Naruto loves me not Sakura. Why is this happening to me, after I finally got Naruto's attention, Why?" _thought hinata while Naruto was calling her._ "Oh I-I- I was just surprised to hear that Sakura loves you." _said Hinata with a sad face.

"_Hinata, what's wrong, why are you crying?" _said Naruto surprised to see Hinata crying.

"_I-I-It's nothing. I'll go now because is getting darker outside. See ya!" _said Hinata while crying and left naruto very surprised and confused.

"_What did I do? Did I said something wrong?_Naruto thought while walking the empty streets of Konoha at night.

On the way home he passed Sakura's house, there he saw her looking through the window, but she didn't seem to notice Naruto outside, so he climbed the sakura tree next to her window and use his new jutsu that makes him invisible. While he stood there he heard Sakura mumbeling about something.

"_Why? Why can't I find the courage to tell you that I love you? Why? I love you so much but I can't find a way to tell you, Naruto. Why?" _said Sakura while crying her heart out._ "Please tell me God, how can I tell Naruto that I love him?" _asked Sakura.

"_I've heard that there is a festival in 3 days_?" said naruto with a God voice he heard on TV and left Sakura wide-eyed_, "Why don't you try and tell him then."_

"_Who is there? Who are you?" _said Sakura scared.

"_You asked God a question, and God answered." _said God/Naruto whyle laughing a bit.

"_Thanks God. Thank you very much." _said Sakura with starry-eyes.

When he saw that now Sakura wasn't sad anymore he went home to sleep.


	2. Second Day

I tought about the story and i've changed the end a little and it will have a char death. And if u don't read the manga there is a spoiler. And one more thing, i'm not ggood with battels so, Exuuuuse me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, i don't own the world, but i own the story

A Christmas Story – Chapter 2

2 days before Christmas:

Morning came and Naruto didn't sleep well. Outside was snowing. He got up, washed his face and looked in the mirror. He was very sad.

"_I had a nightmare and didn't sleep. Can't belive that usually I'll sleep like a rock.__" t_hought naruto while looking in the mirror, sweating. _"__I must find Sakura and see if she will ask me to go with her at the festival__."_

He put on his orange jumpsuit, took his jacket and left.

"_I'll go and ask Ino where Sakura is." _thought naruto while walking through the park.

When he arrived at the store, he saw Sakura talking with Ino. She was smiling. Naruto was very happy to see Sakura smiling after what happened yesterday.

"_Hello." _said Naruto while entering the store._ "What's up?"_

"_I have to take care of the store till my mom comes home." _said Ino with a big grin on her face.

"_I just came by to see if Ino was free so we can go do some shopping." _said sakura with her smile vanishing.

"_Whats up with her?__" _thought Naruto._ "Ino, can I have a pink rose?" _said Naruto.

"_Sure." _said Ino happily

"_How much is it?" _said Naruto preparing to take the money from his poket.

"_If it's for who I'm thinking than it for free." _said Ino giggling.

"_Thanks Ino" _said Naruto smiling._ "Here Sakura, for you. I hope you aren't too angry about what happened yesterday."_

"_No, thanks. I can't accept this. Sorry." _said Sakura sad that she refused Naruto's flower.

"_Ok then. Bye" _said Naruto and got out of the store.

"_What's up with you, Sakura?" _said Ino very angry on Sakura.

"_I don't know. After yesterday I can't look in his eyes. Maybe because I've said that I love him and I'm too scared." _said Sakura with a sad face and left the store.

On the way home she heard some jounins that they saw Uchiha Sasuke outside of the village.

"_I thought Sasuke was dead after the big fight he had with Naruto, 2 years ago.__" _thought Sakura scared about this.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke I finnaly found you. Who thought that you were right under our nose." _said Naruto finding Sasuke hiding in Konoha's Undergorund Tunnels System.

"_Rrrrrrrright. I was hiding here for about 2 months without someone finding about this and now you, Ero-Sensei and this useless girl had to find me. How can this happen?" _said Sasuke angry with his Sharingan activated._ "So I see that your dream came true. You actually became Hokage."_

"_Yes one of my dreams came true, but I can't rest in peace till I can fulfill my promise to Sakura." _Said Naruto proudly.

"_Hmpf." _said Sasuke.

"_I'll bring you back even if I'll die." _said Naruto preparing to create some Kage Bushins._ "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"_

Sasuke took his sword and cut them. But that was a feint. Naruto then came with a Rasengan and Sasuke took a direct hit.

"_Alright." _said Naruto hoping that that will decrease a little of Sasukes strength but to no avail. Sasuke got up and threw some Chidori Senbon but Naruto evaded them. Knowing that he can defeat Sasuke with normal jutsus, he turned into Sage Mode and tried using frog kata wich actually worked. Sasuke was bashed around. Then Sasuke seeing that he can't read Naruto's movement with Sharingan, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. He used Amaterasu but Naruto evaded them easily till he saw something big and the world around him was black and white. He knew then what Tukuyomi felt like on Kakashi. He was trapped in the middle of a fire. He looked around and saw the Uchiha Crest on a wall and he knew that he is in Uchiha Mansion, 15 years ago. He jumped through the fire so he can find someone alive. After a little searching he saw 7 year old Sasuke crying and Itachi Uchiha with his father's head in his hand. He then tried to stop Itachi only to be stabbed through both his hand and his feet and the last kunai pierced his heart. When he tought he was dead, Sakura was behind him healing while Kakashi was holding Sasuke off.

"_Kakashi let me try my new form and see what can I do." _yelled Naruto at Kakashi

"_But Naruto, you could die." _yelled Kakashi back.

Sasuke remained wide-eyed when he heard what Kakashi said.

"_Did he really have a jutsu that can kill the user?__" _thought Sasuke.

"_Don't worry Sasuke, you won't feel a thing." _said Naruto closing his eyes in disdain._ "I can't believe I have to use this against you."_

Sasuke then felt a weird sensation that he didn't knew where he came from, till he saw Naruto. He had the appearance of Rikudō Sennin only covered in white flames.

"_What's happening?" _yelled Sasuke._ "I can't move."_

"_I can't believe he must use this power against you, Sasuke." _said kakashi who went next to Sakura.

With a flash of light, Sasuke was stabbed through the hart with something that looked like a claw.

"_Sorry Sasuke, if I didn't use this power Sakura and I would be…dead." _said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"_Idiot, don't be sorry, I didn't knew you became so strong, but be prepared cuz I'll beat you in the next life" _were Sasuke's last words.

_End Flashback_

"_How can he be alive?__" _thought Sakura and went to search for Naruto.

It was evening and Sakura didn't find Naruto so he went to Jiraya's grave, thinking he will be there and she was there. He was praying.

"_Naruto." _yelled Sakura

"_Oh, hey Sakura. What are you doing this late in a graveyard?" _said Naruto with a smirk._ "Aren't you scared of ghosts?"_

"_Shut up, Naruto." _said Sakura angry. _"I've wanted to tell you that some jounins saw Sasuke outside the village."_

"_He can't be outside of Konoha. He's dead. Are you sure you heard the right name?" _said Naruto a bit confused.

"_I'm sure I've heard the right name." _said Sakura.

"_Ok, then, before I'll go home, I'll go with some ANBU to search the surroundings." _said Naruto with a serious face.

"_Ok. Thanks, Naruto." _said Sakura smiling. _"Oh, by the way, what are you doing on Christmas Eve?"_

"_I don't know, maybe I'll stay home or go to Ichiraku and spend the night with them." _said Naruto.

"_Will you go with me at the festival?" _said Sakura blushing. _"I understand if u won't come, afterall you're the Hokage and I'm some jounin, I know that all the girls in the village wants you for them on Christmas Eve."_

"_I'll go" _said Naruto bluntly.

"_Really?" _asked Sakura to be sure._ "Then you can pick me up at 6 o'clock. Ok?"_

"_Ok" _said Naruto happy.

"_I'll go home to sleep because I'll have a big day tomorrow." _said Sakura almost jumping

"_Bye" _said naruto waving.

"_Bye"_

"_Now I'll have to go and see if any ANBU is free so we can go search the outside of Konoha." _said Naruto very serious.

Naruto went to his office and took five ANBUs to search for Sasuke.

The morning came and they didn't find any trace of Sasuke. Only a small band of missing-nin. They had no problem with beating them since they were only Chunnin.

"_If you find anything related to Sasuke, report immediately to me. Understand?" _said Naruto to his ANBU subordinates.

"_Of course, Hokage-sama." _said the leader of the ANBU squad.

"_Dismissed" _said Naruto

The ANBU disappeared and Naruto was on his way home when he meet with Shikamaru. He was his right hand so they were like brothers.

"_What's up with you at this hour?" _asked Shikamaru very confused.

"_I should ask the same thing." _said Naruto laughing. _"I heard rumors that Sasuke's alive and outside of Konoha."_

"_He can't be. You pierced his hea-*cough*, sorry Naruto, I didn't mean." _said Shikamaru scolding himself for what he tried to say.

"_Don't worry Shikamaru." _said Naruto sad._ "But I cannot believe that he's alive after so much time. After he disappeared I've sent search partys all over the world, without success."_

"_We will fin-" _Shikamaru was interrupted by a shadow who was laughing.

"_Hahahahaha. Finally I can take my revenge on this village for what they did to my brother and family. And I'll start with you, Naruto. You won't escape anymore." _said someone in a black robe.

"_Or he already found us." said Shikamaru with a serious tone. _


	3. Third Day

Previously on A Christmas Story

"Don't worry Shikamaru." said Naruto sad. "But I cannot believe that he's alive after so much time. After he disappeared I've sent search partys all over the world, without success."

"We will fin-" Shikamaru was interrupted by a shadow who was laughing.

"Hahahahaha. Finally I can take my revenge on this village for what they did to my brother and family. And I'll start with you, Naruto. You won't escape anymore." said someone in a black robe.

"Or he already found us." said Shikamaru with a serious tone.

Chapter 3: Third Day

"Sasuke…but how? I thought I killed you." said Naruto with a little fear in his tone.

"There are many things that can be done with your signature jutsu." Said Sasuke with a smirk, but Naruto didn't saw it because Sasuke was in the dark.

"My signature jutsu….Kage Bunshin. Said naruto with realization on his face.

"Exactly! Before you transformed into…that form, I switched myself with a bunshin and hide. When I saw how dangerous that form I knew that I can't defeat you with my power so I ran. When I was out from Hi no Kuni, I discovered an old hidout that belonged to Orochimaru. While searching I found out that in that hidout, Orochimaru was testing a formula that changes the chakra structure of a body, but there was some side effects. One of them was that once taken you'll transform into a hideous monster, the second was that you'll never get back to your human form but the price was nothing if I can beat you and destroy that village." Said Sasuke while he got out from the shadow and showed himself to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Why did you do this to yourself! I can believed you did this only to kill me." Said Naruto when he saw Sasukes body.

Sasukes body changed. His skinn was ragged, pale white, with black eyes that looked like black marbles, and had a tail that was 2 feet long and wings. His clothing was the same as in Shippuden.

"Like I said, this price is nothing if I can destroy you and the village for what you did to my brother and family. But I won't destroy you from the outside. I'll destroy you from the inside and see if u like it." said Sasuke while laughing

"What do u mean?" said naruto scared of what Sasuke was planning to do.

"You know what I mean. From what my spies said to me, you've become closer to our pink hair teammate." Said Sasuke with a grin.

"Don't you dare touch her! If I see a scratch made by you on Sakura, I will personaly hunt you down and kill you in the worst possible way." Said Naruto with anger in his voice while his eyes became red and his whiskers became thicker and darker.

"How are you planning to do that?" said Sasuke disappearing. Only his laugh left behind.

"Fuck! I need to do something before he hurts Sakura" said Naruto agitated forgetting that Shikamaru was there.

"Calm down, Naruto. You're the Hokage. If you are so agitated, people will belive that something big will happen. And I won't leave my sister in law be harmed when I'm here." Said Shikamaru with a wink at the last part.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Naruto said while looking at shikamaru. "But I trust you that if something happens to Sakura you'll do something."

"Don't worry about that, I will be on the lookout." Said Shikamaru

"Thanks man." Said Naruto. "Oh man, I almost forgot. What are you doing on Christmas eve?"

"I don't know, maybe stay home and-" tried Shikamaru to finishe before getting interrupted by Naruto.

"You think I don't know about you and a certain blonde teammate of yours? Really, you think your hokage is so stupid? asked Naruto.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going with Ino to the festival. And you are stupid somethimes." Said Shikamaru the last part in a low voice but Naruto still heard.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto while leaving for the hokage tower with Shikamaru.

Next day at the hokage tower:

"Take this, this, and this to the entrance, then tell me todays schedule." Said Naruto to his assistance.

"Ok, Hok-" said the assistance before getting interrupted by Naruto.

"What did I tell you, Yune?" said naruto with his eyes closed.

"You told me to never call you Hokage-sama when we are in the hokage tower." Said Yune hesitantly.

"To just call you Naruto."

"And? How did you called me?" Naruto said sarcastic but Yune didn't catch on it.

"I called you Hokage-sama when I had to call you Naruto." Said youne

"And how'll you call me from now on?" said Naruto smiling

"I'll call you Naruto-sama" said Yune while storming out of the office.

"You really like to tease Yune-chan, don't you?" said Sakura while entering the office.

"You know I was a prankster when I was young so-" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura

"What happened last night?" said sakura waiting for an answer.

"Nothing happened." Said Naruto while doing paperwork.

"Don't lie to me, please tell me." Said sakura doing the Puppy Eyes Jutsu.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" shouted Naruto at Sakura.

Sakura was scared seeing naruto this scared about something. And wanted to find out what made Naruto this scared, so she decided to talk to Shikamaru.

She, first, went to Ino to see if he was at her house, but Sakura wasn't lucky. Shikamaru wasn't at Ino. While walking through the park she met Kurenai and her sweet little girl, Aiko.

"Kurenai-sensei" shouted Sakura. "Did you see Shikamaru today." Said Sakura when she got cloase to Kurenai.

"Hello Sakura. Yes I have seen Shikamaru today. He always comes to see Aiko before hes leaving for a mission."

"So he went on a mission? Whos the client?" said Sakura curious.

"I think that he said that he had a mission in Taki." Said Kurenai

"But who gave it to him?" asked Sakura

"Hokage-kun gave it to him." Kurenai said while laughing at the nickname she gave to Naruto.

"He's so dead!" said Sakura angry.

Hokage tower while Sakura was speaking with Kurenai:

"I see you got ANBU to follow Sakura everywhere." Said a voice in the background.

"Sai! How was the mission that I gave you." Said Naruto happy to see Sai alive.

"Sasuke was saying the truth, there really was a hideout on the border between Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni." Said Sai worried of what Naruto will do when he hears the news.

"What did u find there?" said Naruto curious.

"I couldn't enter because the door was sealed with a jutsu I haven't seen before. Sorry." Said Sai disappointed in himself .

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Said Naruto while hearing Yune shouting at Sakura in the background.

"Let me in so I can bash his head into the ground!" shouted sakura at Yune.

Yune scared of her life let Sakura in.

"NARUTO! What the heck is with those ANBU following me?" said Sakura very, very angry.

"Sakura. Stay down. You wion't like the news I'm gonna tell you." Said Naruto with a sad voice.

"What happened? Did something happened with one of the rookie nine?" said Sakura very confused.

"Actually yes. There is problems with one of the rookie nine." Naruto said sadly.

"Who?" said sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke."

"But I thought he was dead. You kille-" said Sakura before getting interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah that's what I and Shikamaru thought too." Said Naruto. "Last night at 3 am in the morning I was walking through the city when I meet Shikamaru watching the sky. I started talking with him when we heard noise coming from a bush. When we looked up we saw him." Naruto said describing what happened last night.

"Then we are lucky, we could brin-"

"Stop, Sakura!" said Naruto with a serious voice. "He changed. Hes not the Sasuke that we know about anymore. He became a monster. He told me that he found an elixir in hideout that belonged to Orochimaru."

"But if I have that substance maybe I can make an antidote." Said Sakura.

"I know. That's why I sent Sai here to search for the hidout so he can bring some elixir back to study it, but there is a seal protecting the hideout so he couldn't enter the building." Said Naruto.

"Sai did you memorize the seal design?" said Sakura knowing what she's doing.

"Actually I drew the design on a scroll so you can studi it." Said Sai unsealing the scroll with the design and showing it to Naruto.

"How does he know this seal?" asked Naruto

"What seal?" asked Sakura

"The five seal barrier" said naruto

"The what?" asked Sakura confused

"The five seal barrier. Don't you remember the seal that we encounter on the mission where we had to save Ggaara from Akatsuki." Said Naruto thinking where could Sasuke could learn this seal.

"Oh yeah, I remembered. That's the seal that team Guy had to fight those clones of them self." Said Sakura excited.

"Sai go and spy the hidout without being discovered. If something happens and you're discovered, get out ALIVE, that's an ORDER." Said Naruto to Sai.

"Understand, Hokage-sama!" said Sai wihile used Shunshin no Jutsu to get out.

"I hate when people call me that." Said Naruto a little angry.

"You have to put up with it, Hokage-sama" said Sakura while laughing.

"Not you too, Sakura-chan." Said naruto pouting.

That evening at the Hokage mansion:

"Hokage-sama. There's an emergency at the gate! Hurry!" said a the chunnin that had guard duty at the gate.

"AAARRRGGGHHH. STOP. CALLING. ME. HOKAGE-SAMA!" shouted Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-san, but there's an emergency at the gate, Shikamarus team came back." Said the same chunnin very agitated.

"And?" said Naruto sarcastically.

"There's only Shikamaru left in that team." Said the chunnin scared of Naruto.

"WHAT?" Shouted Naruto.

"We don't know what happened but maybe Shikamaru can tell you more when he wakes up." Said the scared chunnin.

"Lead me to him. ASAP!" said Naruto angry on who could do this.

Shikamaru's team was formed from the best chunnin that was formed in Konoha. The members were: Shikamaru, Sano, Yuri and Hinata.

His thoughts were cut when he remembered that Hinata was on Shikamarus team. When arriving at the hospital, the nurse leaded him to Shikamarus room. When he entered and saw Shikamarus state, he kneeled and tears came out of his eyes.

Every part of Shikamarus body was covered with bandages and his left arm and eye was missing.

After an hour of waiting Naruto decided to go home and come back in the morning but when he got up off the bench a nurse came in and told Naruto that Shikamaru was awake.

He stormed in the room and started asking Shikamaru lots of questions.

"Stop! It's my fault that I'm in this shape. If I didn't step in Sano's way he would be dead, but the sacrifice was in vain." Said shikamaru from the bed while he tried to stay up but Naruto didn't let him.

"Hinata! Is Hinata alright?" said Naruto scared of the tought of Hinata dead.

"Don't worry. Hinata's ok. I can't belive you're Hokage and didn't see that Hinata had a cold." Said Shikamaru sarcastically.

At that moment Ino, Sakura and Hinata entered the room. When Sakura saw Naruto, she went to stay next to him. Ino was crying her eyes off because of the state Shikamaru was in, and Hinata was sad because she lost 2 of her best friends.

Ino stood up looked at Naruto. "It was your fault, you sent Shika-kun and his team in this mission and you know how dangerous can become. It's your fault." Shouted Ino at Naruto.

Sakura remain speechless when he heard what Ino said. "Stop it, Ino! It's not his fault. I wanted the mission, he didn't gave it to me." Said Shikamaru still lying in bed. "Don't try and take the blame for yourself." shouted Ino, "If he didn't showed you the mission, you would still have the arm and the eye."

Naruto, listening to Inos accusations thought of the times he was shunned by the villagers.

"_Die demon. You don't belong in this realm. You have to disappear from here. If u do something we will kill you."_ Said random villagers in Narutos mind.

"She's right. It's my fault that you got injured. If I didn't sent you on that mission you wouldn't have reached this state. Just tell me one more thing. Who did this to you?" said Naruto with anger in his voice at the last part.

"You know who." Said Shikamaru while looking out the window.

Sakura and Ino looked confused at what Shikamaru said, but in a moment of inspiration Sakura remembered what Naruto said earlier that day.

Flashback:

"_Sasuke."_

"_But I thought he was dead. You kille-" said Sakura before getting interrupted by Naruto._

"_Yeah that's what I and Shikamaru thought too." Said Naruto. "Last night at 3 am in the morning I was walking through the city when I meet Shikamaru watching the sky. I started talking with him when we heard noise coming from a bush. When we looked up we saw him." Naruto said describing what happened last night._

Flashbak end.

Naruto was about to exit the room when he was stopped ny Sakura. "You can't be going to look for HIM."

"Yes, Yes I am." Said Naruto

"Are you crazy? Look what he did to Shikamaru and he's not a target, you are his main target." Shouted Sakura.

"Don't stand in my way or you'll get hurt!" said naruto with a double voice. One his and the second Kiuubis.

"Please Naruto, don't go, I beg you, I-I-I Ilove you! Please don't go. Don't leave me!" shouted a crying Sakura.

"I'm sorry. Forget about me. I don't think I will come back after this." Said naruto with the same voice.

While leaving the room and left Sakura crying on the floor, Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Who are they talking about?" asked a curious Ino

"They are talking about the one who did this to me…Sasuke"


End file.
